


Monita's Hidden Attraction

by Goombario



Category: Nintendo Land (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: A Wii U owner comes across something special while playing Nintendo Land.





	Monita's Hidden Attraction

“Welcome to Nintendo Land. It’s me again, Monita.”

The player behind the Mii was confused at Monita’s appearance when Nintendo Land started. He had completed her tutorials ages ago, so seeing her outside of a game’s instructions was unusual. He moved the GamePad to look at the floating screen, pressing the A button to continue Monita’s speech.

“Since you have completed so much in Nintendo Land, I would like to present you with a hidden attraction. Please use the left control stick to follow me, or press X for me to simply teleport you there.” With that, Monita floated a distance away from the Mii. The player was confused at the idea of a “hidden” attraction—this was never mentioned online anywhere. The player’s Mii stood in place as he pondered on whether to follow Monita or just play that Pikmin game again.

Just as he was about to walk towards the Pikmin area, Monita flew closer and her face filled the television screen.

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Press X or I will press it for you.” The player looked at Monita, who had a seductive smile on her face. This was definitely not normal by this point.

The player was creeped out by this. Is the game becoming sentient? Not wanting to anger the Nintendo Gods any longer, he pressed X. Monita’s sultry gaze turned into a cute smile, and two blush lines appeared on the sides of her face.

“Thank you. I have been eager to show you this attraction. I hope you will enjoy it.” Monita said. Somehow, her drone voice sounded happier.

The television screen’s picture faded, and a new screen appeared. The screen was light blue, with Monita in the center and using her mechanical hand to blow a kiss to the player. The player looked at his Wii U—the power button was awfully tempting. Mario U still had some levels left to beat, right? Or some Star Coins?

Just as he reached down to hit the button, the screen changed once more. His Mii was in the Nintendo Land plaza, only this time it was deserted. There wasn’t another Mii to be found, and the attraction gates were all gone, save for one. The Mii was in front of this gate, so the player moved it forward. There was no title, or a number of players option. The words “HIDDEN ATTRACTION’ were floating over the Mii, and Monita was floating next to them. With nothing else to do, the player pressed the A button.

The screen faded, and the same loading screen appeared, only this time Monita’s hand was closed and … wait, is she making a jack-off motion?

The screen faded back in, and the Mii was nowhere to be seen--only Monita, who was directly in front of the camera and taking up the entire screen.

“Hello there.” Monita had a smile on her face. Her cold eyes looked directly into the camera, as if she could see the human holding the GamePad. “Welcome to Monita’s hidden attraction. Please see the Wii U GamePad screen for your instructions.”

The player glanced down.

The shape of a guy’s penis was on the screen. The instructions simply read “Take out your cock and gently line it up with the outline on the screen. Do not move the Wii U GamePad or your junk until the synchronization is complete.”

What the fuck is wrong with Japanese people?

The player wondered if this was some 18+ hentai thing the developers put in as a joke and pressing a button would return him to the Plaza--he hoped. Then again, it’s not like anyone would ever know he did it. He placed the GamePad down on the nearby coffee table and stood up, unzipping his pants. Looking at the TV, he saw Monita’s eyes follow him, as if she could really watch. The fact that the blush lines returned to her face after his cock was free was very unnerving.

“Please place your cock on the Wii U GamePad.” Monita spoke in her usual robotic voice. “Please do it now.”

The player picked up the GamePad and held it down past his waist, moving his (for some reason) erect cock onto the screen and positioning it over the shape. After holding still for a minute, the GamePad gave a very hard vibration. The surprising sensation was pleasuring enough to cause a bit of pre-cum to leak onto the screen. The player looked rather unhappy about that—this was going to be a bitch to clean later. After the vibration calmed down, he looked at the television screen—Monita’s eyes were staring at his dick still resting on the controller.

“Since you’re playing for the first time, I recommend a warm-up first. Please start masturbating.” Monita’s metal hand moved up and she began performing the same pumping motion from the loading screen. “Please perform this warm-up exercise, but stop before you cum. If this happens, please try the attraction again in an hour or two.”

The player gave up on the game by this point and started masturbating. He looked at Monita’s face on the screen, her eyes still glued to his dick. Monita gave him the same seductive grin from before, licking her lips with a tongue he didn’t know she had. Monita’s hand continued the pumping motion, speeding up shortly after he started.

“You’re doing great for this warm-up. Please move your hand faster.” Monita instructed. The player nodded (as if she could see this, which by this point he was pretty sure she could,) and started masturbating furiously to the sultry smile Monita gave. He felt his cock begin to throb, and pulled his hand away immediately. Monita’s motion stopped as well. “Did you stop before you achieved orgasm? Great work.” Monita praised. Out of nowhere, a curtain popped out of Monita’s hat, covering the monitor girl. “Please wait for just a moment.”

The sounds of mechanical whirring were heard as Monita’s shadow moved behind the curtain. After a few moments, the curtain retracted into her hat, and Monita was back to looking at the player.

“This is the hidden attraction of Nintendo Land. I call it ‘Relaxation.’”

Was she referring to the “take a rest” suggestion the game made after playing for so long?

“Please place your cock on the GamePad.” Monita instructed. The player positioned himself again. “Good job. Please slide your cock back and forth on the GamePad screen. You will be given a signal on your next action, which will be explained at that time.”

The camera started to move around Monita, who was floating away. It followed her, showing the player’s Mii once again, except the character was somehow pants-less and its cock resembled the player’s. Monita’s metal hand retracted into her arm, and reappeared a moment later, holding what looked to be a fleshlight. She pushed it down onto the Mii, taking the Mii’s cock all the way inside. Monita’s hand retracted again, and the open hole in her arm moved down to plug-in to the sex toy. The Mii was somehow having sex with Monita.

The GamePad gave a heavy vibration and the words “Start moving!” flashed onscreen. The player started to gently slide his cock back and forth on the GamePad screen, watching as the camera zoomed in on Monita’s very pleasured-looking face. The camera occasioned panned down to show the monitor girl riding on the Mii’s cock, but it quickly returned to the pleasured look on her screen.

“Do you like the hidden attraction?” Monita asked, looking at the player. “Please move your cock faster.” The player did so, which in turn caused the Mii to do the same. “Faster.” Monita repeated. She started to move at a much quicker pace on the Mii. “Faster!” Monita’s voice projected this time, with what sounded like a moan at the end.

The player was quickly sliding his cock back and forth on the screen, combined with the GamePad giving a very, very frantic-sounding vibration. Sounds of a robotic “Ah,” and “Yes” came from Monita, whose face now covered the television screen.

“Please cum whenever you are ready.” Monita smiled at the player, who was finding it difficult to ignore the GamePad’s vibration. At the character’s words, the player hit orgasm and started to cum onto the screen. “Please move your cock forward and cum on the camera lens.”

The player looked at the screen, seeing the camera had moved once again—Monita was floating under the Mii, who was jacking off over her screen face. The player followed suit, furiously pumping his hand and releasing his seed all over the controller screen and camera. The moment his warm semen touched the camera, ropes of cum landed on Monita’s face—her “mouth” was open and looked like she was trying to catch the cum, which was running down the front of her. When his orgasm sided, the player rested his still-hard cock on the GamePad screen, and on the television, the Mii’s cock was over Monita, who still had cum running down her. Monita looked at the player, her face looking more seductive than ever.

“Would you like to play again?”


End file.
